Hameron Poems Based on Fics
by onlyinyourdreams77
Summary: This is a compilation of poems based on my favorite House and Cameron fan fiction. Warning: THIS IS A REPOST. Some of the links might not work because some of the links were from the original fox forum and it is no longer active. The other reason is because some of the writers deleted their work in their accounts. Some of the stories are within the "A Strange Love" FFN community.
1. Left Out in the Cold

"**Left out in the cold"**

(From "Runaway House")

You ran away

Why?

Was it something I said

Was it something I did

Why?

You left me when I needed you here

When I needed you most

To lean on

To cry on your shoulder

For you to love me

I wait each day for you to return

In hopes that someday you'll come back to me

For I am in misery without you.


	2. Times are Changing

"**Times are changing"**

(From "What hurts the most")

I love you since I first met you

But I lack the courage to let you know

For years I pushed you away

In hopes that you moved on.

For a while you did

But something happened

Something changed

Now, I fear it may be too late

Now, there might be no chance

For us at all.

The very Sunday you took care of me

I never felt more loved

But I knew then how much I loved you

But I couldn't tell you then

How I felt

It was stupid

Yes, I know

But I was just afraid of getting hurt again

I should have told you then

Even if it was not the right time

Maybe then we could've have more time

More time for us.

Now, it's too late.


	3. Waiting

"**Waiting"**

(From "Childhood Memories")

We met so long ago

In a military base

Not far from where we are now

I knew it was love

From the moment I saw you.

I knew you were the one

The one I was meant to be with

For your blue eyes haunted me then

And they still do

They're a window to your soul

A way of hope

And the key to my very happiness

I wait for the day you realize who I am

For I am your soul mate

The one whose meant to spend the rest of your life with

It is I.

Who you will see

Until your last breath leaves your body.

You may not remember me now

But for you I will wait forever

Because to me you are everything

To me you are worth it.

You constantly push me away

For you think that you are not worth it

Or maybe you think we are not worth it.

You belittle me

You ridicule me

You abuse me.

But I am still waiting.


	4. Damage

"**Damage"**

(From "A Different Reason")

For so long

I lived my life in constant fear

Of you.

Afraid of being beat up

And chewed up

For something you thought I did wrong.

I never liked you

I was too afraid to

But I also loved you.

You may not have treated me well

But you are my father.

You help brought me to life

And for that I am grateful

But I will never forget

The pain you have caused me

The physical as well as the emotional

For because you I am forever damaged.


	5. Our Love

"**Our Love"**

(From "A Different Reason")

I hid my emotions from you

For 3 years

Never did I thought that denying my feelings

Could cause so much pain

And anguish for you

I wanted to protect you

But instead it almost cost you life.

No words could ever remedy

The physical pain I put you through

No amount of sorry could ever take away the nightmare

That you have each night

But I there is something I can give you

I can give you my heart

And soul for as long as you want it.

It's the only thing I could give you.

If you will take it.

We will have many obstacles in our way

But I know our love will last

For we were meant to be

Nothing else will matter.

Just as long as you love me

And I love you.

Our love will keep us together


	6. Losing You

"**Losing You"**

**(From "Look At Me" Fic)**

From the moment I saw you

I knew you were the one

It was like cupid struck his arrow

Into my heart.

For I fell in love with you so quickly

It took me by surprise.

When I saw those blue-green eyes of yours

I felt myself lost within those eyes

I was trapped without an escape route

And I knew then there was only one way to go.

I was in denial for years

Avoiding every moment we had together

Though each one was special

I was still hesitant and scared of my feelings for you.

I was unsure of your feelings

For that, I hid away from you

I thought your feelings were just some kind of crush

I thought your feelings were not going to last

I was so wrong

For it was love

For the both of us.

I almost lost you once before

I won't make that mistake again

For if I do lose you, it will be the end of me.

For I can't live without you

And your love.


	7. Complete Happiness

"**Complete Happiness"**

**(From "Look At Me" Fic)**

Each day with you is a constant blessing

For you make me so happy

That I can't help but love you more.

Before you, I was nothing more than a miserable and bitter man

Until you showed me the way

You showed me the way to happiness

By loving me

All of me

You knew from the start that I was not an easy man to deal with

But you could not help but love me

I find it so cute that of all the guys

you could have chosen, it was I

That you wanted

It was I that made you really happy.

For so long I had my doubts

About being the right guy for you

That is why I pushed you away for so long

Until that fateful day when fate took matters into its own hands

By showing me the way

A way to your heart and a way to heal mine.

I will forever be grateful

For showing me the way

And for loving me the way you do

For I have never felt more loved

When I'm with you.

Being with you is like coming home at last

I never knew two people who fit so perfectly the way we do

I knew two other people so in love.

Now that you've yes

You have made me the happiest man on the world

For you chose me

To be the man you want to spend you life with

You chose me

Even though I was nowhere near perfect.

You never tried to change me

And that I'm grateful

But loving you, has changed me nonetheless

I am no longer that man people saw long ago

A man full of hatred and misery

For you said yes and made me finally happy.

And finally complete.


	8. Issues Don't Mean a Thing

"**Issues Don't Mean A Thing"**

**(From "Unconditional Love" Fic)**

You entered my life

So quickly, so hastily

I didn't have time to react

For it was full of force and subtlety

But from the moment I saw you I loved you.

At the time I didn't know who you were

Your identity was a mystery

Until I saw those eyes

I knew

For they were exactly like mine

I knew then you were mine

I didn't know why you're mother decided not to tell me

But I understand why

For I am not a father-type material

I am far from it,

My own father was not the poster-boy

For my parentage

For he was full of cruelty

And hatred

That I was afraid

I would be exactly like him in the end.

Even though I distanced myself from him

I see the similarities

Between him and I

That I was afraid that I would be too, with you

I refuse to be like him

But I know there might be a chance I will

For you know what the saying is

Like father, like son

I know I might treat you like he did me

Even though I don't believe in God

I pray for mercy

For not being there for you all those years ago

Like any father should be to his child.

I pray for guidance

In hopes that I will be a good father to you

I pray that, even though I was not a part of your life

For 10 years

You will let me in your life anyway.

For even though I barely know you, I already love you

For every parent loves their child

In his own way.

Ten years have passed before I met you

Before you entered my life

But yet our adventure is yet to come.

Our memories are yet to be formed.

Though it will be rocky start

Though it will be a strange and new experience for the both of us

I will do my best as a father

For I am determined to be in your life

For I am determined not to make the same mistakes

My father had made with me.


	9. Changed Me

"**Changed Me"**

**(From "Gift Of Love" Fic)**

You left me

And came back 10 years later

With a child so sick

It took me so long to diagnose her

I found out later, she was mine.

Surprisingly, I knew

For though she acted like you

She has my eyes.

From the start

Our path was rough and rocky

I also knew I never made it easier for you

I constantly made things harder and problematic

Constantly making you cry

I guess that's why you left so long ago while pregnant with our child

I don't blame you

For I know the type of person I am.

Stubborn yet quick witted

Miserable and bitter but

I'm also a guy who hated change

Unfortunately, that didn't last

For you changed me once

You came back into my life

With my nine year old

Daughter in tow

You forced me to become a father

Something I never wanted

Due to my childhood

But because of her

I'm different

We're different

We've become a family

With her, our son, and us.

I never thought

I could ever be happy

But I am now

You changed me once you waltz back into my life

You, our daughter and our newborn son are now my life

And my family

A family I never thought could exist

But it does.

This is our reality

This is our family

And it's all because of you

And the change you did to me.


	10. Unrequited Love

"**Unrequited Love"**

**(From "Coming Home" Fic)**

You moved away

5 years ago

You married, and are now getting divorced

You even had a brief fling with my best friend

But there was one thing that always stayed the same

It was you and me.

Despite the fact, that you were across the country

We kept in touch

We became friends

We became closer

Now, you are coming back

But are you coming back to me?

My feelings for you grew,

It was not the same as when you left years ago.

I fell in love with you.

When you left, I realized what it was that I missed

Now, that you are back

Is it too late?

Have your feelings for me changed?

Will I always remain just your friend?

Or could we be more?

Now, that you are here

In my own home

It seems like you are farther away from me.

My desire for you grows

And so does my need to be with you

But I do not know act upon them.

For I am unsure of what you want

And what you need from me.

So I sit here silently,

Desperately hoping someday

You realize my true feelings for you.

Hoping that my unrequited love

Would be returned by you.

For my unreturned love is killing me.


	11. Wait to Be With You

"**Wait To Be With You"**

**(From "Desperation" Fic)**

When I thought I lost you

I felt my heart die in agony

I never thought that pushing you away

Could lead to your death.

Death through my own addiction

With the same pills and the same scotch

I felt my stomach turn

With what I did

When I found out

My heart broken and my soul

Full of guilt

For I knew it was my fault

It was my own doing, mine alone.

I pushed you away

And I led you to do this

I led you to your pain and misery

I led you to your heartache

I realized too late

The consequences of my actions

And for that I am sorry

Now, we have a second chance

A chance for a life together

And I will take it

For the fear of almost losing you

Felt like a knife through my heart

And I never want to go through that again.

I never want to lose you

For without you, my life is nothing

I know the road is tough

For your trust needs to be earned

But I will do anything just to be with you

For a life with you

I realize is what I am made for

It's what I was destined for.


	12. Too Late

"**Too late"**

**(From "Purple Dawn" Fic)**

Your time with me

Was short

Too short

When you came to work for me 3 years ago

I hid my feelings for you

To prevent myself from being hurt

Then you got sick

And my world fell apart

I tried so hard to find the cause of your illness

Never sleeping

Barely eating

Trying to find a cure

For what was making you sick

But in the end

I was too late

I never did find out the cause

Of what made you sick

And to this day it still haunts me

For we never really had a chance

You told me you loved me

I was so shocked

I never thought that anyone could love me so much

But you did

You asked me if I did

At the time I didn't know

So, because you were dying

I told you I did

But now, I realize I really do

And you are not here

To hear me say what I really feel

To hear me say that, I miss you

To hear me say, I love you

To hear me say, I'm still not over you.

You left our world so peacefully

For that I am thankful

There was no pain

Or agony in your last minutes

I know you are waiting

Somewhere in the afterlife

I know you are waiting for me

Waiting for the day when we are reunited

And until that day comes

I will live life as best I can

While missing you

And regretting what might have been if you survived.


	13. Regrets

**Regrets **

**(From "Cameron's Hidden Secrets")**

A small misunderstanding separated us

For seventeen years

Until you walked back into my life

By applying to my fellowship

I never realized who you were

Until our teenage son blurted out your secret

In front of our colleagues

It took me awhile to remember

To recall the painful words

I said to you

To remember the hurtful things I did to you

That led you away from me

And the reason why you kept our son from me

All those years ago

I will never blame you

For it was my fault

For I assumed you were a prostitute

And I am deeply sorry

No amount of apology can take away your humiliation

That I caused you that night

But know that I am

You were probably disgusted by me

For not only by assumptions

But for my actions

For trying to pay you

After we made love

I never told you

How much that night meant to me

We fit so perfectly

So naturally

Like we were made for each other

I should have not left you the way I did

I should have not tried to pay you

But it is too late now

We can't change the past

We can just hope

And move on with our future

I just hope you can forgive me

And give me another chance

To gain your trust

To let me love you

And to get to know you once again

I hope for a chance to get to know our son

The son we consummated so many years ago

With so much passion and love

From two people

But I know it will be hard

For he thinks I am a drunk

For he thinks I'm a disgusting old man

And for what I did to you

I won't deny any of it

I won't lie and say

I'm not

For you and I both know all of it

Is true

I just hope we all can move past it

And move on

To our future

To our life

As a family.


	14. Painfully Denying You

"**Painfully Denying You"**

**(From "The Sweetest Lie" Fic)**

I love you

So much

But I stay away

To protect myself from being hurt once again

I stay away

To protect you

Because I know

I am not the man

You truly deserve

You deserve a man

Who's kind and young

Someone who isn't a cripple

And who can give you a family

Someone who isn't addicted to drugs

A man who can take care of you

A man who can love you like you deserve

For a while I pushed you away

I didn't know what to do with my feelings

For the realization of my feelings for you

Caught me by surprise

I tried to deny it

Tried to hide it

But in the end

It only grew

It only got worse

It only made me feel like dying

The more I pushed my feelings aside

The more I pretended they didn't exist

My body, heart, and soul felt like they met an untimely death

They wanted you

And I wouldn't let them have you.

I started sleeping less

Started drinking more

And taking more vicodin

To try to stop this feeling

But in the end

My feelings for you

Were too strong

For me to deny

For me to ignore

For me to pretend that they don't exist

For they do

I saw you one day

You were crying

I couldn't take it

For I knew I was the cause of those tiny droplets

That grazed your cheeks

So, I took you into my arms

And told you I loved you

We kissed and

I knew then that you were

Who I was suppose to be with

For destiny put us together

Forever


	15. Loved By You

"**Loved By You"**

(From "I Swear")

For a while things didn't go well for us

I was with someone else

But I really wanted you

And you kept pushing me away

I thought you didn't see me

Thought you didn't care

Thought you didn't love me

Let alone know I exist

But things changed for us

When you found out

About me and him

You thought I moved on

You thought my feelings

For you disappeared

But they weren't

They only grew

They only became stronger

With everyday that I see

your handsome face.

The day you found out about him and me

Was the day you finally admitted

You felt for me

I was dumbstruck

I was confused.

I thought it was some

Kind of ruse

A way to get a reaction from me

A way to hurt me once again

But you were determined

To tell me

To show me

To be with me

You wanted me for yourself

So you took the other guy

Out of the picture

At first I was angry

At how you handled it

But you apologize to me

And to him

For that I forgave you

And we move on

With nothing but our love

To light the way to the future

With each passing day

Our love for each other grew stronger

Showing each other how we feel

For one another

And the need for the other

To be loved by the other.


	16. Never Thought

"**Never Thought"**

(From "Just Breathe")

The day I found out

I thought my life was over

For I thought the outcome

Of my news will be the end of us

Unfortunately, the day you found out

Was also the day

That my life was almost over

A crazy man

With a knife

Was determined to see me

To be treated by me

He pulled a knife towards my throat

But not enough to cut it

I was so scared.

But you saved me.

You distracted him

Long enough for police

To get him

To help him

It was moments after that incident

That you really found out

But even though you knew it may not be yours

You still wanted to be with me

You wanted to take care of me

As well as the one inside of me

Despite the fact you knew

That you may not have fathered it.

It was then I knew

How you really felt

How much you really cared

How much you really loved me

It made me love you more

Weeks go by

We found out who the father really was.

It was you.

We began to make plans

You bought a house

For our little family

It was then

I knew you were

In this for the long haul

I knew thought

I would be living with you

I never thought I would be having your baby

I knew thought you could love me

The way I love you

But I guess, I should've known

Once we got together.


	17. Worth It

"**Worth It"**

(From JSFazz' s "Just Breathe" and "I Swear")

We had a rocky start

You and I

You were with someone else

And I was living in self-misery

And self-denial

For years there was nothing

Worth living, nothing worth

Waking up for

Until you changed all of that

Until you made me realized

That our love was worth trying

That we were worth being loved by each other

Now our love is stronger

Than ever

We both found what was worth it

And it was each other

We know nothing will last forever

But our love is worth the shot

It's worth trying

For a lifetime of not knowing

What could've been

Is more painful than any pain we endure

While finding love within each other.


	18. Remember Her

"**Remember Her"**

(From "Empathy")

She came in need

Of my help

But ended up helping us instead

By bringing us together

And showing me

The way

To a better life

And a better future

She showed me the way

True happiness

Which now lies with you.

She was so young

But so very sick

Her heart was so bigger than

Any of us

That she was our light

In our darkness

The tumor within her

Was killing her

And we both knew

She wouldn't be

With us for long

Everyone had doubts

And fears

About you and me

But she erased them

With one swoop.

But in the end

The tumor overtook her

Killing her small body.

She was unafraid

Nor sad

For her deed was done

The task of you and me

Was now finished

For we are together

That was her unfinished business

With one last advice

She died peacefully

And painlessly

For the morphine ease

All of her agony

We mourned her

And remember what she said

That though we will both hurt each other

The important thing is that love will

Ease all pains

Showing us the way out of our darkness

Each and every time

For that I will always

Remember her

I will always be grateful

For the lessons

And the love she showed me.


	19. Eternally Yours

"**Eternally Yours"**

(From Angidas' s Biting Wit )

I thought after she bit me

My life was over

I thought that I would forever

Have to deal with this nightmare alone

Of never seeing my love ones

For the constant hunger of their blood

Would not ease

For years I distanced myself

From you knowing I would

Definitely ruin your life

I was right

As always

But not the way I thought

I did ruin it.

I ended your current one

And started a new one

When you chose to be with me

You wanted to be with me

At all cost

Even though it would lead

To this nightmare

You wanted me

Despite never being able to see

Your family and friends

Forever

You wanted an eternity with me

Saying without you

It would be nothing

Never wanting to forget me

Never wanting to love another

You only wanted only me.

So now, we spent our eternity together

With nothing but our love

To light this everlasting darkness

But I won't trade any of it

I won't change any of it

For without you

Eternity would be

Nothing without you with me.


	20. Different From Her

"**Different From Her"**

**(From "Time is on My Side")**

It took me so long

To see you were different

Different from the rest

Different from the her.

You were so persistent

So determined to have me

For yourself

It was weeks before

I finally gave in

For a while it was

The same question and the same rejection

It pained me to say "no"

But somehow you knew

You kept faith that, a day will come

When I will finally agree

But the moment I did

You were so surprised

For so long

It was my stubbornness

That stood in our way.

You understood that

I was a difficult man

To be with you

You knew that I

Won't make a promise

Of a happily ever after

And you accepted it

For you only wanted me

It wasn't long

Until I realized

That I loved you.

I know that we might

Not last forever

I many not know

What our future holds

But there's one thing I know is

That you love me and I you.

That you won't leave me

When things get rough

That's how I knew

You were different

That's how I knew I loved you.


	21. Now and Forever

"**Now and Forever"**

**(From Ltb3105's "Misery Hates Company")**

She was my world

My heart

For so long

I planned my entire future on her

Thinking that our love will always last forever

Sadly, she left this earth.

So young, so fast

I never had a chance to say goodbye

To tell her how much I love her.

I still remember the last time

I saw her face

For it haunts me each day.

I lived in pure misery and depression

For so long

After she passed away

Using pills and booze to ease the pain of losing her.

Years later

After her death

When you entered my life

I was so shocked

For I saw her in your face

For that I was hesitate to let you in.

I knew how much I felt for you

But I put my feelings for you aside

For I thought my feelings for you were due to her

Everything about you reminded me of my Terry

And I thought that it was just what it was,

I was wrong.

It wasn't what made me love you.

You saved me .

From my personal hell that I was living in

It was you that brought me back to life

It was your love for me

That saved me.

It's what keeps me going

Through the rough times

That is how I know

It's forever.


	22. Love Will Keep Us Alive

"**Love will keep us alive"**

**(From Mishy-mo's "Were Change Comes A Bite")**

I was barely alive

When I was a given a new life.

For a while I was the walking dead

I was addicted to pills

And drinking myself into an oblivion

When everything drastically changed

I was given immortality

I didn't know

That it would include you

The night after my change

You did as well.

It was then I knew

We were bonded forever.

Our need to be with one another

And the need to feel each other's warmth intensified.

Our two souls were awaken

Within this change

They recognized each other

Saw each other as mates

Now, within our new lives ahead of us.

We have nothing to fear.

Nothing to be sad

For we have each other

And because our love will overcome everything.


	23. Only You

"**Only You**"

(From Fenris242's "If You Can't Be With the One You Love")

I was in love with you

But you didn't want me.

I knew you loved me

But I also knew you would never admit it

You would never act upon them.

So I left to be with another man

I kept it from you

Only you

For so long

I didn't know why

I hid it from you

But I did

The look on your face

The moment you found out

That I was no longer yours

Was something I wish I could take away

But I knew I couldn't do anything

Say anything to you

For I knew I had to wait for you.

To see what you would do.

I knew I couldn't force you

To admit your feelings

To be with me

It had to be your decision

Yours alone.

For so long I waited for you

Telling myself you were who I should be with

Until I had enough waiting

I told you long ago that I loved you

Now it's too late

For I'm with another

I chose to be with another

To spend my future with another.

The day finally came

But I was not happy

Nor excited

For I wanted you

And not him

Your best friend couldn't let me be with the other

So he intervene

For he knew that

The other and I were not meant to be.

For he knew that I was made for you.

He forced you to tell me the truth

In my special day.

It was then I realized your feelings for me

Were as deep as mine

It was then the other left

Realizing he had lost me to you

Realizing I was never his

But really yours.

I now wait for your decision

It was days later when you did

When you finally made your choice

I was so happy

And so in love

For I only wanted you

Only you.


	24. All Because of You

"**All Because Of You**"

(From "**Mommy Issues**" fic)

I never knew love until

You showed me

For my childhood

Was full of neglect

And tears

My parents were

Within their selfish worlds

Forcing me to grow up early

To look after myself

As well as my younger sister

Who bared the same treatment

As I.

My poor sister

Was used as an incubator

To hold only replacements

For out sickly sister, Michelle

And for that, our parents

Thought of my younger sister, Hayley

As nothing more than a mistake

Never feelings any love form either of them

But you showed her love

And understanding

It seemed as though

I was Hayley' s mother

And you her surrogate father

She convinced you to tell me

You feelings

And she convinced me to tell you mine

And finally after 3 years

Of flirtation and lust

From the both of us

We were finally together

For a while

We were happy

I had more love

From you than

I had from both my parents

I finally felt loved

And I was all because of you

You did everything for me

Even if it caused you more pain and misery

It was then I realized

The true depth of your feelings for me

It was then I knew

True love

And it was all because of you.


	25. Together

"**Together"**

(From Patientslie's "Secrets")

It started out as a plan

To win you over

To make you realized

Your true feelings for me

But they turned out into something more

Something we least expected

To happen.

Our love for each other

Was stronger

Than neither of us realized

Until Dean came along

Until he came along

And tried to take me from you

You rescued me from him

But we still have a long way to go

For Dean caused more trouble

Than you and I realized.

For a while I was afraid

Even of you

I didn't want you near me

I didn't want you to touch me

For the memory of what happened

Haunted me every minute

Especially in my dreams

But Wilson was our savior

He knew how much we love each other

Helped me to realized how much

I truly missed you

And with that all my fears of you

Slowly disappeared.

We reconnected

And our love grew stronger

The incident with Dean proved that

No one could keep us apart

No one could take me away

From you

For nothing would stop us

From being together


	26. Last Chance

**Last Chance**

**(From "I'll Love You More")**

I've decided I've had enough

Enough of waiting for you

I gave you my resignation latter

Told you that I've learned all I can.

That it was time for me to go.

The look in your eyes

Told me so much

Hurt and sadness

Fear of abandoned by me

It was all because of me.

You saw this as your one last chance

Realizing that it was now or never

For you knew if you didn't

You would never see

Never feel me

Once again.

Because it was your last chance

Your one last chance

Before I walk out of your office

Out of your life forever

It would be another regret

You couldn't afford

You couldn't have.

You told me not to leave

Told me that it was time

I hear what you felt

You told me, I waited long enough

That you would miss me more

Than I would miss you.

Your feeling you had for me

Was stronger thank I ever realized.

For I thought a love form you

Could not possibly be

You kissed me

And I realized then

That the only lesson

I never got from you

Was about true love

Your love for me

Was all I ever wanted

All I ever needed.

And I now I do

I finally do.


	27. Since You've Been Gone

**Since You've Been Gone**

(From Bandfan's "How Long")

I counted the days you were gone

Counted the minutes and seconds  
Since you left  
Each passing day  
I became more depressed  
more sad  
Every person reminded me of you

I was coming Into a cafe'  
I thought I saw you  
I wanted to run towards you  
but I couldn't  
Because I knew It wasn't you  
Because you were long gone.  
Gone from me.

I walk around Princeton  
But everywhere I go, your face Is there  
My memory of you haunts me  
Because I regret not being with you  
When I had the chance so long ago  
Now, you're gone

All these memories hunt me each day  
But today It was worse  
For when I saw you at the cafe'  
My heart stopped  
Time stopped

I sit on this bench in this park  
Trying remember what went wrong  
It's all because of me  
I drove you away  
Caused you so much pain  
and finally you left

She sits In the same bench as me  
For a moment I again thought it was you  
My head spins  
My heart In pain  
For I knew it wasn't you

Wilson called us both

We turned around  
Realizing we both were on the same bench  
You came back for me  
It was you all those times  
You came back for me  
For you,  
For us.


	28. You

**You**

**(From "Breaking Point")**

I was in physical pain  
For many years  
Due to a woman  
I once loved

She left me damaged  
More than anyone knew  
Not only did she leave me  
With a constant agony  
She left me with a broken heart

For years I pushed people away  
Including you  
For fear of my heart being broken once again.

I didn't realize  
That the physical pain  
And the emotional pain  
Were connected  
The more I pushed you away  
They both continued to taunt me  
Night and day  
Until there was nothing left in me  
Until I fell  
Into oblivion  
Only you could catch  
From my breaking point

You saved me  
And brought me back  
You alone  
With your love for me.


	29. Being You

"**Being You"**

(From JellyBean30's "Downward Spiral", "Redemption", and "Acceptance")

I was In hell for so long  
You rescued me from myself  
By being just you

You stood and waited until I was ready  
You understood that I couldn't be rushed  
Because I protected myself with unbreakable walls

You waited for a while  
Until I finally knocked them down  
Finally allowing myself to truly be loved  
To finally trust you.  
Even though it caused you more pain than love  
But you waited until I was ready  
And finally I am  
And you did It by being you.


	30. You Came Into My Life, I Changed

"**You Came Into My Life, I Changed"**

**(From "Like Father" and "Time of My Life")**

My life changed the moment  
Noel came Into my life  
My new teenage daughter.

I never knew love and happiness could exist  
Within my life

I thought they never lasted nor stayed

My past were filled with heartbreak and misery  
You showed me that taking a chance  
Could lead to my very happiness

The Happiness you showed me I deserved  
And after years of denying you  
I finally let you In.

Letting you know how I felt  
Using a song you knew so well  
Never did I know  
Such love and passion  
Could possess me  
I realize now  
That denying you years ago  
Was wrong  
And Noel showed me that.


End file.
